Trolled
by luxy27
Summary: Robin is a Superman fanboy. Wally finds out. Trolling ensues.


**This was started ages ago, I think for a prompt on the anon meme... Found it on my computer, and felt inspired to finish it =)**

**Woooh 2 stories in a day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trolled<strong>

Wally was bored, and Robin was shut up in his bedroom doing something on his computer that was 'none of his business' _everything_ was his business. He was going to find out what Robin was up too if it was the last thing he did.

Hovering in the hallway down from Robin's room Wally waited for him to leave, he couldn't stay in their all night. He'd have to come out eventually, and finally he did. Robin headed off in the direction of the kitchen and Wally quickly zoomed into the bedroom just as the door snapped shut.

'Score for the speedster! I'm in, _now_ just what is he doing on his computer that's so important?'

Wally peered down at the screen 'Superman Is Super' what the hell was this? A Superman fan site, what was Robin doing on a Superman fan site? Thoroughly perplexed Wally pulled up another tab, a word document. A story about _Superman and Robin_. Dick was writing a story about him and Superman... A _dodgy_ story. WELL Wally had sure learned a lot. He had to get out of there before Robin returned.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Safely ensconced in his own room Wally pondered what to do with this new information, it was brilliant, he _finally_ had something on the Boy Wonder. He could get him back for all those times he'd mocked him and trolled him and... Wait, that was it, that was perfect. He was going to Troll Robin back and best of all he wouldn't even know it was Wally. He knew what he was doing all weekend.

After making sure his IP address was untraceable, he didn't want to have his plan come crashing down around him before it had started, Wally loaded up the site and created a new account 'SMsnumba1lovah' he smirked to himself, this was going to be great.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robin arrived home from school, he had training in half an hour. Just enough time to check out his site. He stared in horror at the latest topic thread 'Who should Superman be paired with?' Some guy called 'SMsnumba1lovah' had some very wrong things to say. As if Superman was actually a criminal posing as a good guy. He had to set this right.

'Dick? What are you doing up there? Training started 15 minutes ago.' Batman called up the stairs

'After this post, I swear! Someone on the internet is _wrong_. I have to fix this.'

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Wally laughed out loud as he read the comments on his admittedly bad story. Time to rile them up some more. Barry poked his head around the door.

'What have you been up to kiddo?'

Wally smirked 'Getting Rob back in the best possible way' he explained what he'd found out and done.

'Let me have a look?' Barry asked, Wally passed him the laptop.

'Interesting, very interesting. This gives me an idea...'

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dick's week had only gotten worse. SMsnumba1lovah had started a shipping war between Superman/Wonderwoman fans and Superman/Batman fans. The whole thread had turned into a full on insult war. He had tried to trace SMsnumba1lovah's IP address and hack them. But it was blocked. He didn't know what to do and now SMsnumba1lovah was posting horrific crappy stories all over his nice site. Batman had found out about the site then he had discovered that people thought he and Superman were together and wasn't happy. He had blamed Dick. If Dick ever meet SMsnumba1lovah in real life, he was going to kill them. They had tainted his love of Superman.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dick had been banned from his computer for anything not work related. The Flash had apparently printed out and stuck up stories from his website all over the Watchtower. Specifically Batman/Superman stories. He had also memorised paragraphs and had quoted them at Batman all day. Robin thought it was pretty mean that he'd got blamed for it. It wasn't like he'd _told_ Barry about the website. How had Barry even found out about it?

Unless... No, it couldn't be. Barry was SMsnumba1lovah? It made sense. But he couldn't do anything to _The Flash_. Ah well, Barry had a nephew. He smirked to himself, he had the perfect revenge.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Wally quickly logged in to check on his progress, Barry had told him Robin had been banned from the internet after the Watchtower Fan fiction fiasco. Huh, Robin had uploaded a new story... Oh god. A Kid Flash/Flash. That was, that was just _sick_. Barry was his uncle. It was time to end this. Dick had just taken it too far.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Wally speed down the corridor, slowing to a halt outside Robin's room, he carefully slid a piece of paper under the door. The paper was titled _'Robin/Batman 5evah' _ and signed at the bottom '_Kid Flash/SMsnumba1lovah_'

He could hear Robin's scream of rage from the kitchen. Wally smirked, revenge was sweeter than chocolate.


End file.
